Cursed(mark two)
by Sudds1998
Summary: Four years after Naru left and rejected her confession: Mai gets herself into a little bit of trouble. She ends up cursed by a really pissed off wizard, and just when she learns how to deal with it Naru returns from England to reopen SPR. How will Mai respond?
1. The begining

**Sudds1998- _Ok, let me get started by saying I am really new to this story writing business, so I apologize if my story is a bit funky. If it is please give me suggestions on how to make it better. Also... If you find_** _a_ ** _grammar mistake please let me know, I_** _d_ _on't_ ** _always spot them._**

 _ **Naru-**_ **that's an understatement...**

 ** _Sudds1998- * glares at Naru* what do mean by that?_**

 ** _Naru- nothing, I'm just saying when it comes to spotting grammar mistakes you are.. less than accurate*smirks* and compared to mine your grammar has the finesse_** ** _of a monkey._**

 ** _Sudds1998-_** * ** _glares harder at Naru* Shut up, I'll have_** **you know my grammar is pretty good. * sighs heavily* Before this gets out of hand just say the line.**

 _ **Naru- fine.. Sudds1998 does not own Ghost hunt or any of its characters, though she wishes she did.**_

 _The beginning_

Mai's prove

I was running down Shibuya street on my typical root to the store. It was around 11:00 at night and the stores were about to close in an hour, so I was pretty rushed. I have a valid excuse for being late on my shopping trip though, since SPR closed I have worked at several different jobs, most recently a tea shop that has ungodly hours for work. And that's saying something since _Naru's_ working hours were pretty bad before. Anyway, I was running at full speed down the lit streets of Shibuya, mentally cursing my newest of bosses for making me work from 6:00 am till 10:30 pm. I reached the store 20 minutes before closing time, grabbed what I needed and got out.

 **Meanwhile in England Naru is working *typical***

ACHOO!

 **Back in Japan**

I'm not saying I don't appreciate my currant job, I mean, It's a lot better than the jobs I had before _*apart from SPR*_ The pay is great and and my fellow coworkers are nice, but my boss... he's horrible. His name is Michael Green and yes he's from America. He has ash blond hair with blue eyes and is 35 years old. While working there, Michael has all his female staff where short maids outfits, and tells us to speak to the customers like they are our lovers or something...it's really creepy. And as you can imagine, it attracted A LOT of customers, mainly men. Luckily I managed to make a friend there out of all the commotion, business is really good at the shop; so I hardly get a chance to socialize with anyone. The only time I ever had an actual conversation was when I first started the job. I was given a routine run down of the place by a girl named Keisha who had black hair with brown eyes and a bit of an attitude; she became my one friend there.

 **Flashback memory of SPR**

I was on my way back to my apartment, thinking about my old friends and memories at SPR. I really miss them... after Naru told us who he really was and why he was really here, he disbanded SPR leaving the rest of us not including Lin and Masako shocked. Naru left shortly after with Lin back to England to bury Gene's body, but not before breaking my heart. I confessed my love to him right before he stepped on the plane, he just stood thoughtful for a moment before saying " is it me or Gene that you really love". My heart stopped beating when he said those words, and my hearing and sight tuned out. If felt like he ripped out my heart, stomped on it then handed it back to me. Naru thought I was in love with his brother, that thought saddened me greatly. Monk walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder taking me out of my trance, and making me realize two things. One, the plane Naru was previously heading to was gone and two, I was crying... Everyone kept in touch a while after that *though I think it was mainly so I don't do anything stupid to myself* but after a while (three years) they went on to do their own things. Monk went on tour with his band, Ayako went to help her mom at the hospital, Yashura got accepted to a largely known university in Tokyo, and John went back to Australia for a case he got called on, and asked Masako to go with him. I was alone.

 **End of flashback of SPR**

' Ok, no more depressing thoughts' I mentally scolded myself, I was just about at my apartment; groceries in hand. I am used to being alone, no need to whine and cry about my old family. * or so I thought*Standing at my apartment door, I reached for the handle but stopped when I heard a loud shrieking noise. Being the caring... and somewhat air headed person I am, I walked straight to the source of the sound. With caution I made my way to an ally way behind my apartment building, looking carefully over the wall to see what was going on. The ally way was what you would expect of an ally way around 11:30 at night; dark and dirty with... red glowing eyes? 'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!' I mentally screamed.

There before my eyes _*though not for the first time*_ was a glowing man wearing black robes with a hood covering most of his face, hovering over what looked like a dead body. But after taking a closer look in the darkened ally, from what I could tell the body had a set of cat ears and a tail. I blinked for a second then gasped, the supposedly dead body was staring at me with blue cat-like eyes. I saw him reach out a fisted hand and tossed what he was holding in front of me, then mouthed 'destroy it'. I stared at what looked to be a blue gem, then moved my gaze back to the cat-thing, his eyes were closed and he had gone limp. (he was officially dead) I heard a deep chuckle and snapped my head up to the clocked figure.

"At last I can have the power of the gods! The almighty jewel of life is mine, she can come back!"

At this point I was confused, what's a jewel of life ? and who's she? Than it came to me. I looked down to my feet and saw the blue jewel the cat-thing chucked to me. **(Sudds1998- It's amazing the wizard didn't notice the jewel being throne with those eyes of his)** I picked up the jewel ' this must be what crazy ass cloaked guy was talking about' I thought. The cat-thing was asking me to destroy it, but this guy seems to want to use it. I looked back at the cloaked man, he was searching frantically for the jewel.

"Where in bloody hell is it?"

"I want that jewel, dam it all!"

' should I destroy it?' I thought. This guy seems like bad news, and I get the weirdest feeling he should not get his hands on this jewel. I was still hiding behind the wall trying my best to be as quiet as possible. ' I can't destroy it here; it would most likely make a loud noise which he would hear' I thought to myself. And I don't feel like dying in an ally way... anytime soon. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I ran. Unfortunately I didn't run fast enough and the cloaked guy seemed to have noticed me, and trapped me in a sort of energy ball.

I started slowly drifting towards the ally I previously tried to escape from. I was getting really close to the ally way, so in an act of panic I dug through my grocery bag _* yes I still have it*_ and grabbed the hammer I had bought at the store. _* I bought the hammer so I could frame the pictures I took of my old friends at SPR on my walls*_ I couldn't let this crazy cloaked guy have the jewel, I just couldn't. Something in me was screaming for it to be destroyed before I get pulled into the ally way. Holding the jewel in my left hand and the hammer in my right, I lifted the hammer a little over my shoulder and swung it down hard. The blue jewel surprisingly shattered on the first hit, its remains were almost powder in my hand.

The energy ball carried me into the ally way bringing me face to cloak with the crazy red eyed guy. He asked me in a dark voice " Little girl... how long have you been hiding there?"

I was reluctant to answer, somewhat because he was terrifying, but mostly because I had just destroyed what he was looking for. And I am really worried of the possible consequences of my action.

But I finally managed to say " I was o-only here l-long enough to hear you say were looking for-for something, and swearing that you c-couldn't find it" What I said was true, I just left out how I found and destroyed what he was looking for.

"hmm, so you didn't see everything. Good."

I was freaking out, clenching my left hand which held the remains of the jewel. I had stuffed my hammer in the grocery bag before entering the ally, which I am glad for; the red eyed cloaked guy is examining me very carefully and I don't want him to notice anything suspicious about me.

He came closer and I sweat dropped; the only thing that separated us was the energy ball, he was slightly pressing his face against it. His red eyes were thin as slits as he dragged them over my body, it felt like he was using his eyes as a second pair of hands. When his gaze came to my mid section he paused, I looked down to see him staring at the hand that is holding the remains of the jewel.

"What's in your hand?" He asked in a deep voice that rattled me to the bone. "N-NOTHING!" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. Then his cloaked hand entered the energy ball and reached out for my clenched one. His hold on my hand was forceful when he pulled it out of the energy ball, tripping me up a bit and making me face slam into the edge of the ball. The moment he had my hand out of the energy ball he tried to unclench it, successfully doing so after the third try. _*I was determined not to show him*_

The cloaked man just stared down at my opened hand for a second then flashed me the scariest glare I have ever seen. _*yes it was scarier than Naru's!*_ I'm pretty sure that glare would send even Naru running back to his mother.

 **Meanwhile in England Naru is... still working**

"ACHOO! hmm, I must be getting a cold, I've been sneezing quiet a bit today"

 **Back in Japan**

"You little bitch! Have you any idea what you've done!?" The cloaked guy yelled in rage. He released my hand, roughly throwing it back into the energy ball and making me drop the remains to the ground. "The jewel is useless now!"

'Oh boy he looks pissed, I'm terrified of what he is going to do to me.' I thought while trying to get as far away from him as possible, which wasn't that far since I'm in a ball.

Giving upon my fantasy of trying to get away from him, I stand strait putting on my bravest face; trying not to give away how scared I am. I told the cloaked guy " I'm sorry I destroyed your stone... but there must be others. It can't be the only stone of its kind." Honestly I am not the least bit sorry, I could tell he planning to do something very bad with the stone. Must be my 'animal like instincts'.

 **Back in England**

"ACHOO! I must have a cold, this is getting ridiculous"

 **Back in Japan**

The cloaked guy looked at me, his eyes still angry but thoughtful... with a hint of, was it sadness? "No, there was only one in existence.. And you destroyed it." The energy ball faded away making me loose my balance and fall to my knees, clutching the grocery bag to my chest. Looking up at him I saw eyes full of rage. He walked up to me and I shuffled back against the brick wall; trying to hide myself in the shadows. _*It didn't work*_ When the cloaked guy was within three feet of me, he started chanting something I could barely understand.

 _Natures spotted ghost_

 _An enigma, loved by most_

 _Quintessence of the wild_

 _Its fierce and wanton child_

 _Your lithe and slender form_

 _And beauty is the norm_

 _Against which we measure_

 _Every other treasure_

 _Live by night_

 _Sleep by day_

 _This you will do for the rest of your life... cursed one_

The cloaked guy's hand then reached out in front of me and I started to glow a brilliant yellow. Four different colors; brown, orange, black and dark grey started swirling around me like smoke. Encircling me in a dome. I stood up and tried several times to escape what ever it was I was caught up in. Unfortunately every time I tried to escape, I got pushed back and felt a whirlwind of pain from the contact. So I decided to just stand in the center of the dome and wait till it ended.

The colored smoke started to die down after a few minutes, but I was still glowing. I was staring down at my hands and feet; truth be told I hadn't actually noticed the glowing until now, I was to busy ogling the colors circling me. The glow felt warm and welcoming, the exact opposite of what I was expecting. _*I was thankful for that*_

The cloaked guy _*I need to get a better name for him*_ stared at me and said " Little girl... as punishment for taking away the one thing I have searched for all my life, I will repay the favor and take away the one thing you have searched for all _your life"_ I was feeling a mix of emotions right now... fear, anger sadness, but mostly confusion. My head slightly cocked to the side, my eyes asked the silent question of 'what thing?'

The cloaked man sighed and said "true love"

. . . . that was unexpected

I hesitated but I had to know, how had he prevented me from finding true love? What had he done to me? " umm... Mr cloak guy, how have you prevented me from finding true love?"

I looked up at him to see if I could catch another glimpse of emotion from his eyes, only to find them void of emotion. _*That's a trick Naru used to pull when I_ worked for _him at SPR*_ His emotional wall was just as good as Naru's... if not better.

 **Back in England with Naru at work... again... stupid workaholic**

 **"** ACHOO!"

"Oliver, you have been sneezing a lot today. You should go home and rest."

"I'm fine Lin" Naru sniffed.

 **Back in Japan**

"I have placed a curse on you" Is what he simply said. My eyes widened and I panicked. What kind of curse did he place on me? I need to get some information from him before he disappears... or try's to kill me.

"Look... Cloak guy you can't just curse me and give me no information! That's just cruel." I pouted _*why am I pouting to someone who's a murderer, and has placed a curse on me? Sigh... Oh right, I'm air headed*_

He ignored my pouting plea and started doing something with his hands. "Why are you still here? You should be going home and living out your punishment." He stated with a calm voice, completely opposite from what I heard before.

"Not before I get some information on what you cursed me with" I demanded with my most forceful voice, ignoring my fear at the moment and crossing my arms. I don't know where I get my courage from sometimes... "I've never seen a human make demands to a wizard before, this is knew" He smirked, at least I think he did.

My eyes widened again, 'he's a wizard? They exist!?' I thought he was a scary demon or something. No more distractions, I don't want to spend more time with him than I have to.

"Fine... I'll tell you four things you need to know about this curse, and in return don't get in my way anymore" he said " or I will do something worse to you than a curse." I shuddered at the thought. "OK" I mumbled my courage suddenly gone.

One, you will turn into four different kinds of leopard during the year depending on the season. When it is spring you will be a clouded leopard. When it is summer you will be an African leopard. When it is fall you will be a black panther, and when it is winter you will be a snow leopard. " I stared at him and he continued.

Two, you will turn into these leopard forms when the sun sets at 9:00 pm, and you will turn back human when the sun rises at 7:00 am. And yes you will be in control of your body during this time when you change.

Three, your emotions can trigger a change; and yes you can control your body when this happens as well.

Four, on nights with a full moon you will change when it reaches its apex at 12:00 am. You will have no control over your actions when this happens, and you won't remember anything that you did when you turn back."

'And just for the hell of it i'll tell you this. You will also have the characteristics of a leopard for the rest of your life. Enjoy" With that the 'wizard' disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We'll it's official, I hate him.

"I'm getting out of this ally" Grabbing my shopping bag I head to my apartment, praying this will all just be a dream when I wake up.

 **Sudds1998- please tell me what you think of the story, and if I should continue.**

 **Naru - just do it or she will start to loose the few brain cells she has left thinking about the responses.**

 **Sudds1998- *mutering under** **her breath about killing a certain narcissist.***


	2. Return of the narcissist

**Sudds1998- _Hi, i'm back! did ya miss me?_**

 **Naru- _no..._**

 **Sudds1998- _Ahh!_ why _not?_**

 **Naru- _. . . because you kidnapped me in order to write your ridiculous story._**

 **Sudds1998 _-_** ** _I did not KIDNAP you!_**

 _ **Naru- Right.. so breaking into my house, knocking me unconscious, then tying me up and stuffing me into a bag ISN'T kidnapping?**_

 _ **Sudds1998- *I grin* No it's not, it's called Narcissist-napping. * I was now laughing my ass off***_

 **Naru- _*rolls eyes* There's no such thing, now will you untie me from this chair? Or are you unable to do so with your childish laughter._**

 **Sudds1998- _*stops laughing and puts on a serious face* I won't release you till you do what I want._**

 **Naru- _*sweat drops* sigh, what do you want me to do?_**

 **Sudds1998- s _imple, say the line._**

 **Naru- _Sudds1998 does not own Ghost hunt or any of its characters. That doesn't stop her from kidnapping them though..._**

 **Sudds1998- f _or the last time it's not KIDNAPPING it's narcissist napping, get it right. * I chuckle*_**

 **Sudds** **1998- _Please forgive me for not writing a second chapter sooner, I had to deal with the hellish nightmare of summer school. Naru, if you comment on this I will tie you back up._**

 **Naru- _*Sweat drops*_**

 **Chapter two return of the narcissist**

 **Mai's prove**

It has been a year since the day I became cursed, and since then I have gotten used to the leopard inside of me. I somehow managed to negotiate my arrival time at work to eight am, and my leaving time to seven pm. Giving me an hour in the morning to get to work after I turn back into a human, and two hours to go shopping before I turn into the leopard. I have pretty much worked everything out, well not completely. My leopard instincts carry over in my human form * just like the "Wizard" told me they would* my senses are well, ten times more sensitive than before.

One time when I was walking through a busy crowd when shopping, I found I could hear the individual conversations of people going on around me, and they all sounded perfectly clear. At first, it of kind of cool, but after a while it gave me a headache.

Then there was the time I was looking for a particular restaurant that I go to frequently. As soon as I stepped out of my apartment door I could smell the food they serve. Once again, it was cool at first, however when I started smelling stuff like garbage or . . . other stuff. Well… I wanted to remove my nose.

And do not get me started with eyesight. I was at home innocently looking out my window, and what do I see nearly six blocks away… Ehhh, you do not want to know. * cough inappropriate content cough*

My sense of touch and taste are also supremely sensitive. When people touch me, it feels like my skin is on fire, and when I eat I taste each individual flavour in the food. It is annoying.

Apart from those senses, I gained two more. I have awesome night vision and can see objects around me without opening my eyes. In addition, I am much stronger than before. This one time, when a thug was trying to mug me; he tried to grab me from behind and I ended up throwing him into a wall. Smashing the wall and must likely his bones.

My instincts also make me territorial, but I try to suppress that, and I tend to sometimes growl when angry or annoyed… luckily no one has noticed. Oh, and I have fangs now, and yes that prevents me from doing teeth showing smiles.

My friend Keshia often asks me why I do not properly smile, every time she asks I just tell her I cannot because it hurts when I do. * I do not think she buys it* simply because after I answer her she makes a joke about me being too stupid to smile. In response I half-heartedly smack her arm while laughing. (Without breaking it)

The only thing I haven't completely grasped about being a what I call a where-Leopard, is being forced to change on a full moon. Every month I have to chain myself to the basement in the apartment I live in. ( it's empty and has cement walls and flooring, with a steel door) I had to explain to my land lady why I needed the basement, luckily she didn't charge me for the use.

And when she asked me why I needed it, I told her it was to hold a pet I have. She asked me what kind of pet and I said it was a roaring tomcat, it was sort of the truth; I was most likely going to be roaring and I am a cat, well a big cat.

Oh, I forgot to mention this, in my where- leopard form I am bigger than the actual species of leopard, around two feet bigger. In addition, in my human form, I still look some what the same, with the exception of brown cat eyes; but I fixed that when I bought contact lenses, now my eyes are normal.

Okay now that my explanation of the past year is done; let us get back to the present. I was at work, trying desperately not to punch a customer's face in as he flirted with me.

"Hey little missy you mind bringing me some more of that ginger root" a customer who frequents this place often asked. * I think his name is Kiro* "yes sir, I will be back I a moment…" I said in a sensual voice. I shivered, wanting to either punch him or run away.

I came back moments later and gave him his ginger root tea, then practically ran back to the kitchen where I saw Keshia; marking down teas that were low in stock. Walking up to her and asking how she was doing.

"I'm doing just great" she replied with sarcasm. "There's a guy out there who's ordered around, I don't know… twenty! Cups of one kind of tea in the past hour. And now we're low on that type of tea, and I just know the boss is going to make me buy more!" She said in exasperation. "I mean, what kind of person drinks twenty cups of tea?! Let alone of one type. Is he even human?"

I stared at her. This situation feels oddly familiar to me, but I could not figure out how. "What type of tea does he drink?" I asked genuinely curious, theres only one person I know who could drink that much tea. " Earl Grey, but it isn't just him drinking our tea stocks out." She stated while checking over numbers.

" huh"

"There are a couple other people ordering tea to, though not as much as him." Okay, how have I not noticed this?

"Where are these people seated? I haven't seen any large group of people out there at the tables" she said nothing but looked down at her phone. " there in the reserved area" she turned to me and smirked. I have a bad feeling about this… "And they have just requested you to serve them"

Okay this is wired, why would they request me? They shouldn't even know my name, unless someone told them. With hesitance, I headed toward the reserved room.

I was nervous, very nervous. Sure, I make the best tea in the shop, at least that's what everyone tells me. Nevertheless, their new here, my name shouldn't have reached them that quickly. I entered the room, my heart stopped, there sitting around a table drinking tea, and laughing was my old family. Well, most of them were laughing, the two silent ones of the group were it ting quietly.

They have not noticed my presence yet, so I just stood and watched them.

At the right side of the table, per usual, was Monk and Ayako bickering like an old married couple, with Yashura clinging to Monks arm and John trying to separate them. Moreover, on the left side of the table was the very annoyed looking Naru, and his guardian Lin. They were exchanging glances with each other, I'm guessing it probably has something to do with Masako sitting a little too close to Naru for his own comfort.

Gathering up my courage, I walked straight up to the table as if they were just more customers to serve. Scratch the sensual talk. " welcome to Michael's tea shop. I'm Mai Taniyama, you requested me" I put on my best closed mouth smile and tried to hold my table went completely silent as everyone looked at me, even Ayako and Monk stopped their bickering to look at me. I sweat dropped 'this is awkward'.

It felt like an eternity had passed when somebody finally spoke up, and by somebody, I mean Naru. "Mai… "I looked over to him, his face was as it usually was; showing no hint of emotion. " I have reopened SPR… would you consider working for me again?"

There is no way to fully explain what I am feeling right now, Naru… I repeat… NARU! Had just offered me my old job back at SPR. I tried to respond to him, but my brain took a trip to la la land and I was unable to speak. My mouth just opened and closed like a fish. I was taken out of my trance when Yashura jumped on me, hugging my side. "Mai, we all missed you so much!" He yelled in my right ear.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, clutching my ear with my hand and bending over a bit. * His screaming hurt like hell, dam sensitive ears* Yashura got off me and pulled me up to stand straight again, apologizing like mad.

" Mai… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." I cut him off, he was apologizing way to much and it was getting annoying. "Yashura… there's no need to apologize". I sighed. " hey Mai… what's up with those ears of yours? I dont recall them being so sensitive before" Monk asked walking up to me with a curious face. " you've got a good point there old man. Mai, what's wrong with your ears? Yashura didn't even yell that loud and yet you screamed in agony. What gives?." Ayako inquired folding her arms.

" Hey, who are you calling old man!" Monk yelled, he was about to throw Ayako an insult back, but was silenced by Ayako herself. "Not now Monk! Mai, answer me."

"Uhhhhh . . . " backing up a little I raised my hands up in the air looking defensive.

'Dam, I've only been here for five minutes and already they have figured out part of my curse.' This is bad… what should I say? ' Hey guys, I was cursed by a pissed off wizard and now I am forced to turn into a leopard' not likely. So I came up with the only excuse I could think of.

." uhh… I got a serious ear infection after you guys left…. It destroyed my ear drum, and now it's very sensitive to sound." I lowered my head and silenced my voice, trying to seem depressed and sad while avoiding eye contact with them. * I hope my acting is convincing enough* I lifted my head up, and looked up at everyone. Their faces covered in shock . . . well, most of them. Much to my displeasure, Naru had narrowed his eyes at me and Lin just looked suspicious.

" . . . . . "

" . . . . . "

" . . . . . "

" . . . . . "

" . . . . . "

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife… " Hey Mai! You done them tea monsters yet!" Keshia yelled into the room. * thank god, thank you Keshia. But ow! That was loud." I sighed, looked at her and nodded " yes! Keshia, we're done… Also, there's no need to scream." Everyone looked confused as I walked passed them and stood next to Keshia near the doorway.

"What are you talking about Mai? I wasn't yelling." Keshia said looking as confused as the others did. "I was doing the opposite in fact. I'm not the kind of person who rudely interrupts someone when their having a conversation. " I looked at her " no, you were yelling. I could here it clean as day"

"Mai… she was not yelling. Are you sure, your sensitive hearing was the result of a bad ear infection? Naru asked quizzically raising an eyebrow. *could he make it any more obvious that he did not believe my lie?*

'Oh crap! What is happening with me today? I've never slipped up this much before.' I mentally scolded myself. Being around my former co- workers is making me lose control over my senses. I'm guessing this is because when I'm around them' I lower my guard…cause I trust them… even though they abandoned me, I still trust them.

Before any of them could question me further, I started for the door only to be stopped by a strong hand gripping my arm. Turning around I saw it was Naru who had stopped me "uhh… Naru? What are you doing?" I asked feeling kind of awkward in this position. "You haven't answered my initial question." he stated. Right.. Which one was that?" I said hoping it wasn't related to my hearing.

He just looked at me with his deep blue eyes and answered, "Would you consider working for me again?" Oh, that question. I… do not know if I can... I really do want to work with him, but . . . If they figure out what I am; they would disown me and probably try to kill me, it is their job to do that after all. Besides... even if there were the smallest chance they would accept me, they could never fully trust me; the full moon is evidence enough of that fact.

And… even If I did come back, and got the love of my life 'Naru' to accept me and love me back, we could never properly be together; with me turning into a leopard at night. *I don't have to worry about that though, I know for a fact he doesn't t love me* I mentally shed a tear at the thought.

I sighed. However despite what my brain was thinking, my heart was screaming for me to go with them. I really do miss my old SPR team… we had a lot of fun together. I sighed again. "Yes, I'll work with you " I am really going to regret this aren't I?

 **Sudds1998- I hope you liked it, and I apologize again for not updating sooner.**

 **Naru- _Don't forget to apologize for kidnapping me._**

 **Sudds1998- _It's narcissist napping and now that you mention it, I should sneak you back to Tokyo. *Walks creepily up to Naru with a baseball bat.*_**

 **Naru- _*walking backwards, away from crazy girl.*_**

 ** _*WACK!*_**

 **Sudds1998 _\- you didn't read anything... Right! *ties up Naru and puts him in a bag* OF TO TOKYO!_**

 **Sudds1998- _Don't forget to review!_**


	3. The office choice

**Sudds1998 _\- Hi, i'm back! And this time I didn't Narcissist nap Naru!_**

 **Mai- _Yea, intead she asked me to come and for some strange reason Naru insisted on coming with me._**

 **Naru- _*Glaring at Sudds1998* I was concerned for your saftey._**

 **Sudds1998 _\- *grins* And why would that be Naru._**

 **Naru- *If glares could kill Sudds1998 would be dead* You know perfactly well why.**

 **Mai _\- Naru, what are you guy's talking about?_**

 **Naru- _*still glaring a sudds1998* It's nothing Mai._**

 **Sudds1998- *Slightly giggling* I used you Mai, like a worm to go fishing.**

 **Mai- _*Looking confused* What do you mean?_**

 **Sudds1998- _*smiling eviley* Oh Mai, so innocent.  
_**

 **Naru- _Leave Mai out of this, or else. *Death glare*_**

 **Sudds1998- _*roles eyes* Naru, your glares don't effect me- i'm immune. Mai. . . the simple answer is I wanted Naru to comment on my story, but he refused. So I tried the next best thing (to break into his house and narcissist nap him) but he blocked off all the entrances to his house. The only other way I could think of to bring Naru here, was to lure him with something he liked... or loved even... *giving Mai a knowing smile* And so, I tied up his favorite thing on a string and went fishing. _**

**Mai- _* dosn't comepletely understand* what did you use to lure the, oh so great narcissist to come here? Cause I'd love to know._**

 **Sudds1998- *Face palmed* Mai, no offense but you really are a Baka...**

 **Mai- _*enraged*I am not a baka! Now would you tell me what you used to lure Naru here. Was it tea?_**

 **Sudds1998- _No._**

 **MAI- _Ghost?_**

 **Sudds1998- _No._**

 **Mai- _hmmm . . . work?_**

 **Sudds1998- _nope._**

 **Mai- _Please tell me! It woud be great for future blackmail._**

 **Sudds1998- _*looking terrifyed* Mai, I would love to tell you but I think Naru's about to kill me._**

 **Mai- _*frowning* Why would you say that?_**

 **Sudds1998- _Oh I don't know . . . mabey it's the temprature of the room dropping, or the excessive amount of energy surrounding Naru. Either way, I'm going to run away now and I suggest you do the same._**

 **Mai _* runs over to Naru and hugs him from behind* Naru! Please don't kill her!_**

 **Naru- _*dropped his assult and is unable to move or talk*_**

 **Sudds1998 _\- * grinning* Naru loves Mai, he just won't tell her. ( I whispered to readers) I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters. However I will borrow them for my personal gain._**

 **Chapter three: The office choice**

 **Naru's Prove**

It has been a couple of weeks since I arrived in Japan. I have called almost everyone who used to work for me to offer them their old jobs back at SPR. Except for Mai; I tried to call her phone number several times, but there was no answer. 'This is quite peculiar, why isn't Mai answering my calls? Is she ignoring me? **' (Sudds1998- no Naru… she just has not had the time to check her messages with work, and the curse getting in the way. You cannot talk to leopards Naru, they roar)**

Therefore, I decided to check her apartment. I knocked a couple of times before going to ask her landlady if she knew where Mai is. I put on my best fake smile and walked up to her. "Excuse me miss?" "Yes?" She replied looking over to me from her desk. "Do you know where I could find a Miss Taniyama Mai?"

"Who is asking?" She had a suspicious tone to her voice. "Shibuya Kazuya, I want to offer Miss Taniyama a job"

She looked at me concerned "Mai already has a temp job that takes up most of the day; I don't think she can handle a second. And besides, her current temp job pays more than most others."

Oh, so she knows where Mai's current job is, this will make things much easier for me. "You misunderstand; I'm not offering her a second temp job. I'm offering her a full time job, working for me." * I did not mention that Mai used to work for me. The last thing I need is for her to be even more suspicious and concerned.*

She looked me over raising an eyebrow. "You're a little young to own a company."

I mentally frowned. Why does everyone always assume I cannot run a company because I am not in my mid-twenties or thirties? "I don't see what the problem is, regardless of my age I am fully qualified to run my own company. Now, would you be so kind as to tell me where Miss Taniyama's current occupation is?" I asked in a calm demanding voice. She looked slightly annoyed when I finished my explanation, but her face changed after a few seconds, it looked like she was thinking it over.

"Humph… aren't you a demanding boy," she said in a mocking tone "Mai's got her work cut out for her... The girl currently works as a server at Michael's teashop down the street. You cannot miss it, the place has a large sign that says 'Michael's' at the front." I turned and headed out the door to 'Michael's', but not before saying thank you to the woman. She just smiled and yelled "good luck with that one! Mai is really stubborn when it comes to rude demanding bosses!"

I mentally smirked when she yelled that. 'Oh I know how stubborn Mai can be; it's one of the reasons why I love her.' Nodding in response to her outburst, I walk out the door.

When I arrive at Michael's I immediately spot a certain brown haired girl running around like crazy, serving a large amount of people tea. I also saw, to my displeasure, most of the people there were men gathered in small groups. They were ogling my Mai.

I was getting more irritated by each passing moment, I desperately wanted to go over to Mai and drag her out of here. I was barely managing to maintain my self-control.

Without being seen by Mai, I managed to slip into the teashop and was standing in a corner, well hidden from Mai's eyes; but I was given a clear view of her. Mai looks different from when I last saw her; she has long dark brown hair that reaches her waist, and is somewhat curly. Her previously short stature of 5'2 is now 5'4, and her figure is more curvaceous and mature. However, the most surprising change about her looks would be her eyes. They are much darker than there previous color of light brown, now there almost black, with golden streaks flowing through the iris. In short, they are beautiful.

I stared at her for what felt like a second, but it was actually 10 minutes. Men were bombarding Mai; I really wanted to punch their faces in. Instead, I focused on what I was planning on doing, knowing if I succeeded, she would no longer be associated with this job- more specifically the men.

Taking out my phone, I dialed Lin.

It rung for a few seconds before Lin answered in his monotone voice. "Naru, what is it?"

"Lin, call the others and tell them to meet at 'Michael's tea shop," I answered calmly.

"What, might I ask, for?" Lin answered, somewhat curious.

"I found Mai" I had an edge to my voice that I did not mean to express.

"That's good news "Lin answered. "However, why did you say it in such a tone of voice? Do you not miss her?"

I tried to cover my mistake "I don't know what you mean, my tone of voice is normal"

"Is Mai in the company of others who don't treat her kindly" I could hear Lin's concern through the phone.

"Not exactly" I answered while running a hand threw my hair.

"Oh . . . I see, she's in the company of other men" I am at a loss for words. 'I have no idea how he figures this stuff out.'

"No Lin, she's not," I said in an unemotional voice. * I was blushing slightly*

"Really?" I could practically see his smirk through the phone.

"I bet men are swooning her" All right, that is enough; I was getting more irritated now because what Lin was saying is true.

"Shut up Lin and just call everyone!" I snapped and hung up.

I continued to observe Mai. For some reason she is different than before, and I don't mean her looks; the way she maneuvers around tables and serves customers their drinks is similar to the way a cat sleuths while hunting- careful and precise. I could not help but be impressed, the last time I saw Mai she was a clumsy mess. What was I expecting though, It has been four years since I last saw her and people do not stay the same forever. And working here, Mai would have to develop good reflexes or she would be crushed. It is too excessively full of people in here for my liking.

It had been a thirty minutes before the black van pulled into the driveway. Everyone was here who works for SR. Monk and Ayako were, not surprisingly arguing, about what I do not know and quite frankly don't care. Yashura jumped out after Monk and Ayako, wearing a very disturbing smile on his face. If I had to guess, I would say he was the cause of Monk and Ayako's arguing. John and Masako came out after Yashura. Masako looked like she was trying to ignore Monk and Ayako's arguing, while John ran over to stop it. Lin came out last, turning off the car's engine and walking over to the group.

When they entered the shop, the arguing couple ceased and everyone looked around the teashop, once Lin spotted me hiding in the corner, he smirked and gestured to the others to follow him.

"Hey big boss, long time no see!" Yashura yelled greeting me.

I just ignored him and turned to Lin. "We should request a private room so Mai doesn't spot us" Lin just looked at me and nodded then headed towards the front desk.

"Hey Monk," Yashura asked in a calm voice.

"Yea, what is Yashura," Monk answered with hesitance. "How do you think Mai is going to react to us being here?"

"I honestly don't know, we haven't seen her in a while, I hope she isn't angry with us for leaving her." Monk had a soft tone to his voice. " I 'm sure she won't be angry, knowing Mai she will probably drop whatever she is holding and run to hug us." Replied Yashura with a goofy grin on his face. "Your probably right I…I bet while Mai is serving customers, she will toss the tray she is holding onto a wall when she sees us, then throw herself at us for a hug" Monk laughed sounding very hopeful.

"Yea… she'd probably end up fired for missing us too much!" Yashura is now laughing his arse off.

For once, I was actually listening to what the idiotic group was saying. They were a little too hopeful in my opinion, I was about to voice a comment on their stupidity when some else did it for me. "Would you two shut up and listen to yourselves!" It was Ayako, no surprise there. "You're expecting Mai to forgive us after we just left her! Who knows what happened to her while we were gone, she could have needed us for protection or emotional support! I know all of us had jobs to do, but dammit! One of us could have checked up on her." Ayako's voice was strong, as she looked both men straight in the eyes.

"I guess your right Ayako." Monk said with sadness. Yashura however was a little too positive with his response. "No way Ayako, Mai is not the kind of person who relays heavily on others. Or, at least she does not try to. I will bet she is just fine right now, and would be over joyed to see us." Yashura proclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his outburst.

"You wanna bet on that" Ayako replied with a smirk on her face. "Sure, let's bet on what Mai's reaction to seeing us will be" Grinned Yashura "Saaayyy…one hundred yen"

"You're on," replied Ayako.

Lin returned a moment later with a male server. "Follow me to your reserved room"

The room is large with lotus wallpaper covering the walls, and the carpeting looked like still water. In the center of the room is a low rectangular table with a tablecloth hanging over the edges- it is dark green and covered in small golden leaf etchings. There is also golden zabutons (Japanese sitting cushions) surrounding the table. On two opposite sides of the room are wooden doors; between them is a large window with see through pink curtains draping over, deigned to look like flowers. In short, the room looks like a garden pond; it even has a little fountain on the center of the table that emits a blue light.

We took our seats and ordered our tea. Monk was sitting at the edge on the right side of the table; Yashura was on his right and Ayako on his left. John was sitting next to Ayako. I was sitting at the edge on the left side of the table with Lin on my right and, unfortunately Masako on my left.

Several conversations passed at the table as we waited; I did not really pay much attention to them. They were topics related to 'who likes who' and 'current events' I could care less about. However, one topic I heard really caught my attention. Yashura brought it up.

"So . . . have you guys heard of the 'roaming leopard ghost." Yashura used a spooky voice when saying this.

"No I haven't," replied Monk. Everyone's attention went to Yashura; he walked over to the light switch and turned it off and pulled the curtains closed, the fountain making the rooms light earie blue. Yashura sat behind the fountain; his face turning slightly blue.

"Gather around everyone! And I will reveal the story that is . . . the 'roaming leopard ghost'." Yashura said this in a hushed tone, putting his finger to his lips.

Everyone, including me pushed closer to Yashura. I was rather curious about this story. "It is said, by my brother, who has a friend, who has an uncle who has a sister!" Yashura began.

"Yashura, for god sake, get on with it!" yelled Ayako.

"Fine, anyway my brothers, friends, uncles', sister," Yashura said quickly. "Works in the police department, she had been chasing an animal that she thought escaped from a zoo." His voice got deeper. "She was not sure what type of animal it was, the only thing she knew was that it was BIG! The paw prints were evidence enough of that fact; they were shaped, as you would expect of a cat or dog only bigger, much bigger. With a wide soul pad and four toe marks on the front ends."

Yashura paused for a minute, probably to let this information sink in. "Go on" I told Yashura with a hand to my chin.

"Eventually, after days of chasing the animal, the sister decided it would be a good idea to a visit to the Tokyo Zoo. She was suspicious of the owners because no one there reported a missing animal, and since there are no other Zoo's anywhere near Tokyo, she had a right to be. The sister confronted the Zoo's owners about the animal, only to be told, don, don, daaaaa! There was none that escaped."

Yashura had his face over the fountain; the light making it look like a blue ghost.

"Of course . . . she was skeptical of their innocents and so checked the animal documentation, then compared it to the animal's present- all were accounted for. . . So where on earth did the animal come from?"

"Yashura, just tell us why it is called the 'leopard ghost'. I ordered pinching the bridge of my nose, 'just get to the point already!' I mentally screamed.

"You're no fun big boss! You will miss important points if I don't tell you the boring stuff"

"Anyway where was I? Oh right, the sister tracked the animal for two years since its appearance and it never harmed anyone. In fact, it did the opposite- helping people who were in trouble. There were several accounts of people claiming that an animal helped them, however none of them ever got a good look at it. That is, until on a foggy night in fall, a man name 'Herishiya Saingo' took a picture of the animal as he was rescued by it. The picture contained a clear image of what looked like a black leopard shrouded in fog. Saingo gave a copy of the picture to the sister who leaked it to the press. The next day the only thing discussed on the news was the black leopard; dubbed the 'Leopard Ghost ' because of its dark appearance, and its reputation to disappear in the morning."

"This is quite interesting, Yashura can you pull up a picture of this 'Leopard Ghost'?" I asked sounding quite intrigued.

"Sure thing boss" Yashura answered, pulling out his phone and looking up the image.

"Just so you know this 'Leopard Ghost' is still at large in Tokyo, if you're interested in taking the case." Yashura said calmly.

"I am, but I will only accept the case if someone hires for my services; I don't want to waste time on a job that does not pay. No point in that." I lied. I really want to investigate this; however, it would take too much time. I have other cases to work on that I have already accepted. I refuse to make investigating this 'Ghost Leopard' a priority over the cases I have that need urgent attention.

Lin looked at me and nodded most likely approving of my decision.

"But Naru! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" Monk shouted.

"And quite frankly, it's quite petty of you to take cases solely for the money," Ayako commented. I smirked, "And you're telling me you don't"

"U-ummm" Ayako mumbled. "Thought so," I said still smirking.

"Okay guys, I got the picture" Before Yashura could show us the lights turned back on and a server brought us our ordered tea. "Here you guys are your orders as written. Anything else before I go?" He was annoying me, 'why did he have to show up now?'

I smirked getting an idea for revenge; I finished my earl gray in one gulp then asked for another one. "Yes, I'll take another cup of tea."

Jaw dropped, he walked over and took my mug then left. 'Heh, it worked'.

"Show us the picture Yashura," I ordered as soon as he was gone.

"Sure boss" he showed us the picture and my eyes widened considerably, as well as the other members- including Lin.

"Holy cow it's real!" Monk screamed.

"How on god's green earth did that thing get up there! Ayako shouted

"I haven't got the foggiest idea mate," John said speaking for the first time since we got here.

The picture was of the 'Leopard Ghost' walking along the very top of a tall building shrouded in mist. To be honest it was a good photo, completely clear and focused with exhalent zoom. Pretty good for a guy who was falling off a building.

 **Thirty minutes and twenty cups of earl gray later**

"Okay, Naru mind telling us when we are going to call Mai here. That is the reason we chose a private room right?" Monk asked.

"Yes it is," I answered simply taking a sip of my recently refilled tea.

"Then why didn't we ask her to serve us when we got here?" Ayako asked, slightly annoyed.

"I saw no reason not to enjoy myself while I'm here" I lied again. I may have been overly thinking on the story Yashura told.

Lin looked at me again and smirked.

"Mabey we should call Mai in than? John questioned looking at me with a kind smile. "I agree John; go bring our current waiter over here."

"Alright" with that John left.

"Hey, Yashura you haven't forgotten our bet have you?" Ayako asked looking at Yashura. "NOPE! I have not forgotten." Yashura giggled hugging Monk's arm. "Dude let go! You're creeping me out!" Monk begged.

"No way am I letting go, you'll leave me if I do!." Yashura said still clinging to Monks arm. "Please help me Ayako! This little creep is being well . . . creepy!" Monk is full out begging now.

"No way in hell am I helping you old man! Help yourself!" yelled Ayako trying to back away from the situation and failing miserably.

"Don't call me old man you crazy old bat! Help me!" Monk yelled back.

"Why would I help you? And don't call me a crazy old bat!" WACK! Ayako assaulted Monk with her purse.

"Oww! What do you keep in there, bricks?" Monk said rubbing his head. "I will if you don't stop calling me old woman!" Ayako shouted.

I just rolled my eyes at their childishness and turned my head to John walking back in with the server behind him-obviously annoyed. Upon seeing Monk and Ayako's argument John ran over to stop it *typical*

"What is it you need sir" The server asked with venom in his voice. **(Sudds1998- Naru has struck again!)** I just looked at him with a blank face "You are exulted from serving us, bring in Miss Taniyama" The server stayed quiet for a moment, most likely not expecting that answer from me.

"Yes sir right away." For the first time sense he has been serving us I think he actually looked relieved.

"Kazuya, do you really believe Mai will want to rejoin SPR?" Masako asked covering her mouth with her sleeve. I looked down at her but didn't answer.

'I hope so, I did say some pretty nasty things to her before I left. However, things are different now; I came back for Mai because I love her and even if I have to drag her out of here kicking and screaming I will. I refuse to have my Mai ogled by so many men, or any men at all . . . besides me'

I came out of my thoughts when I felt Masako move closer to me. Not sure what to do I looked over to Lin for help. He just gave a look that said 'Figure it out yourself'

"Lin…" I was interrupted by what could be described as the voice of heaven. "welcome to 'Michael's' tea shop I'm Mai Taniyama, you requested me?"

I looked over to where the voice was and saw Mai; everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to look at her. As she smiled, I couldn't help but feel like it was forced and why was her smile not a toothy grin as it usually was?

"Mai... I have reopened SPR…would you consider working for me again?" My voice may have been cold but I meant every word I said to her. Watching her intently, I noticed her face go through a bundle of emotions- anger, shock, happiness. She is still so easy to read. I smirked as I watched her try to come up with an answer to my question, her mouth opened and closed, kind of like a fish.

I was about to make a sarcastic comment about her 'fish mouth' when Yashura interrupted. "Mai! We all missed you so much!" After which Mai screamed and bent over slightly making me fill with worry.

I don't understand, sure Yashura yelled in her ear but her response shouldn't have been that aggressive. Yashura apologized like crazy to Mai who was starting to look annoyed. "Yashura… there's no need to apologize."Mai sighed

"Hey Mai" Monk asked, "What's up with those ears of yours? I don't recall them being so sensitive before." I was rather curious about that as well, 'maybe while they question Mai I can watch her reactions and see if she's lying' I thought to myself, It seemed like the logical way to go- it's a much more efficient way for me to gather the truth, since Mai tends to lie a lot.

"You've got a good point their old man. Mai, what's wrong with your ears? Yashura didn't even yell that loud and yet you screamed in agony. What gives?" Ayako inquired folding her arms.

"Who are you calling old man?!" Monk yelled. They had better not start again; I can already feel a headache coming on.

"Not now Monk! Mai answer me." Ayako managed to silence Monk and now they were both walking up to Mai, forcing her to back up looking a little defensive. "uhhhh" was the only thing she could manage.

"uhh… I got a serious ear infection after you guys left….. it destroyed my ear drum, and now it's very sensitive to sound." I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she really think anyone was going to believe that lie- well besides the usual people? Her reactions thus far have been nothing but suspicious.

There was an awkward silence for a while until someone broke it and by someone I mean Mai. " Yes! Keshia, we're done… Also, there's no need to scream" Okay, that is not normal- that girl barley whispered.

I was watching Mai closely; she seemed to be hiding something, but what. I was so busy thinking about what Mai might be hiding that I barely noticed her walking to the door. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Uhh…Naru? What are you doing?" Mai asked looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"You haven't answered my question yet." I stated simply.

"Right.. Which one was that?" she looked confused.

"Would you consider working for me again?" I was afraid her answer would be no. I would give anything for her to say yes.

. . . . . . . .

"Yes I'll work with you" she walked out of the room with her friend, but not before smiling beautifully at me.

"Yashura, you ow me 100 yen." Ayako said once Mai left.

"No way! You're the one who owes me 100 yen." Yashura wailed.

"No way, you saw how Mai reacted she was totally angry with us" Ayako shot back.

"There's a difference between annoyed and angry you know" Yashura said smartly.

"Shut up; let's just say we both won." Ayako said.

"But if we both win, who gets the 100 yen?" Yashura asked.

"I believe the winnings of your little bet should go to the won you ow money to for damages" I said sounding annoyed. "Meaning, since you, Yashura, pretty much screamed In Mai's ear to win your little bet, you should pay Mai for compensation." With that said I walked away and headed for the van, Yashura and Ayako following behind me.

 **Sudds1998- I hope you liked it! My next chapter might take a little bit longer because these first three were already finished or mostly finished.**

 **Mai- uhhh Sudds1998 . . . Naru is still not moving and, am I imagining this or is his face slightly red. Is he sick?**

 **Naru- * blushing slightly at memory of Mai hugging him***

 **Sudds- * grinning while leaning on a table* why, yes my dear Mai he is very sick indeed.**

 **Mai- what! Is there anything I can do to help!**

 **Sudds1998- yes, you can hug him again . . .**

 **Mai- how will that help?**

 **Sudds1998- just trust me it will help.**

 ***Mai hugs Naru***

 **Naru- *comes out of love induced coma then looks down at Mai with large eyes***

 **Mai- you better now Naru?**

 **Naru- *answers Mai by wrapping his arms around her; squeezing her waist, than releases her***

 **Sudds1998- aww how cute!**

 **Naru- glares at sudds1998**

 **Sudds1998- does her ever stop glaring (mental thought) okay, well I'd better bring these two home before I die from Naru's intense hatred of me. See ya! Don't forget to review!**


	4. The first case

**Chapter four: First case**

 **Sudds1998- I have been a very bad person/ narrarator. I will admit . . . I forgot to update and I will apologize like the kind hearted sorrowful Canadian I am.**

 ** _Naru- I didn't know you were Canadian._**

 ** _Sudds1998- I never told you._**

 ** _Mai- I don't understand, how can you be cruel to people (to Naru in general) and be Canadian at the same time? Aren't Canadians supposed to be super kind and apologetic?_**

 ** _Sudds1998- Not necessarily my dear Mai, what you are referring to is called a STEREOTYPE-_ a widely held but fixed and oversimplified image or idea of a particular type of person or thing. I do not follow this stereotype, I am my own person. *smiling hugely* **

**Naru- Wait . . . isn't revealing personal information dangerous online?**

 **Sudds1998- I didn't give away my name Naru, and its not like someone's going to search all of Canada for me.**

 **Naru- you never know.**

 **Sudds1998- Ya sure, what's the likeliness that someone reading this will want to kill me.**

 **Naru- I want to kill you**

 **Sudds1998- What! I thought we were friends . . . or at least frienamies.**

 **Naru- hardly**

 **Sudds1998- you can't kill me, you don't even know how to kill someone. How would you even get to me? What's your plan of action? *still smiling***

 **Naru- Oh I don't know, sneak into your home at night, knock you unconscious than tie you up and stuff you in a bag. *smirks***

 **Sudds1998- How horrible! Where did you come up with that slightly brilliant idea! *looking fake scared***

 **Naru- An alcoholic**

 **Sudds1998- huh? *looking confused***

 **Naru- you**

 **Sudds1998- i'm not an alcoholic.**

 **Naru- your name says other whys**

 **Sudds1998- It's another word for bubbles i'll have you know!**

 **Naru- So your real name is bubbles?**

 **Sudds1998- No it's sudds, it's cooler.**

 **Naru- what ever you say.**

 **Sudds1998 *deadpan look* What ever, this conversation is going no where and my viewers are probably bored.**

 **Naru- Sudds1998 does not own ghost hunt or it's legit character names.**

 **Sudds1998- It is a real name!**

I walked out of the private tearoom with Keshia beside me, thinking of a way to let my boss know I had found new employment. 'How should I break the ice to Michael?'

 **Memory from school**

Michael has been paying me well since I started working here and will be curious about my sudden job request from a company that I have not applied to earlier. He knows I would have told him sooner if I was thinking of taking another job- or a full time job; however, the prospect of me taking a full time job is low to him, being as I majored in a subject that is hard to find jobs for in Tokyo. Parapsychology, I took it in my first year of University to try to understand my curse, and planned to continue that line of study to get a job as a paranormal researcher. When I told Ayako about my decision (before her and the others left), she asked me why I wanted to take it and I told her it was for my own interest in the paranormal. After a year and a half of working for Naru she could understand, but warned me that Tokyo did not offer much job opportunities for paranormal researchers. She explained the reason was because the paranormal activity reports in Tokyo are mostly false- made up by people who want attention, but also those that are real are minor and do not need serious attention or help from someone other than a priest or monk.

Once I finished high school, I entered the University of Tokyo with an entrance scholarship in human phycology. I stayed there for three years and earned a master's degree in Parapsychology- two years earlier than the other graduates in my line of study. Unfortunately, as soon as I graduated finding a job proved to be difficult, just as Ayako said and I ended up taking a temp job at a teashop I heard pays well and- you know the rest.

 **End of memory from school**

Walking into the kitchen with Keshia by my side, I bumped into Amira, the drama queen/bitch of the teashop; she has long, straight black hair with brown eyes. "Hey, watch where you're going" she said in a snappy voice. "Sorry about that Amira, I wasn't looking where I was going" It's best not to argue with Amira, she could blab horrendous nonsense for hours at a time if you pissed her off. I would know, on my fifth month while working here, I might have unintentionally insulted her tea making skills.

 **Memory from teashop**

It happened when I was on break and Amira was passing out samples of a new kind of tea she made, lavender, vanilla with a bit of spice. She looked like she was proudly showing off her new creation and bragging about it; however, I was not really paying attention to what she was saying at the time, as I was focusing hard on not throwing up from the intense smell her tea made. When she handed me the drink, after passing out some more cups to other co-workers, she looked at me expectantly. She probably heard how good my tea was from other co-workers who had tried it, and wanted to prove to everyone, especially me that she was the superior tea maker. With Amira still staring at me, I brought the mug up and sniffed it a bit; I stilled for a second then took a sip. The tea was in one word . . . strong . . . looking around I saw my other co-workers stiffen and trying desperately not to spit the drink out, probably fearing Amira's wrath if they did. Looking up at Amira, she was smirking widely. "Told ya it was good," she said in a singsong voice. After thirty seconds of holding the tea in my mouth, I could not take it anymore- my tong physically hurt tasting this tea, and my nose burned. I spat the tea out all over her face and wiped my tong on a paper napkin. *It was an accident*

"What the hell Mai!" She screamed, I forced myself not to wince. "I worked hours on that masterpiece you spat all over my face, how dare you insult me like this!" "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your tea . . . but the way you brewed it-"

"Shut up!" She yelled again interrupting what I was about to say, everyone in the room was frozen in fear and giving me looks of pity. "How dare a novice tea maker such as you, who only started working at Michaels a couple months ago, judge the quality of MY tea? Tea perfected from _years_ of working at Michael's, while experimenting and practicing different tea styles, when you have never touched tea in your life before working here." She glared daggers at me. _How dare she come up with these ridiculous assumptions about me, she doesn't even know me_. 'Don't rip her head off, don't rip her head off' I kept chanting this in my head to control my inner cat.

"Actually, I've been making tea since I was eight, probably younger" I snapped, she was annoying me.

" Huh, why is that?" she asked me with what I assumed was amusement in her voice, why the hell was she amused?

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why did you bother making tea at such a young age? When you probably didn't even know how to use a measuring cup. . . OMG, you were a tea patellar weren't you?! I thought people stopped tea pedalling a long time ago. Wait a second; if you're working at Michael's and no longer tea pedalling in the city does that mean your side selling your own tea brands to our customers? OMG that is totally illegal, you can't sell your own products on Michael's property without giving him a share of the money. You are so busted TEA PEDDLER! I'm telling the boss". After her ramblings, she ran out of the room.

"What the f**K was that?" I said to no one in particular.

Then like a brick to the head I remembered she was going to tell the boss of my so called "tea pedalling" and I ran after her. "Stop Amira! I'm not a tea peddler!" I had no idea of what she was talking about, but I couldn't have her going to my new boss and telling him I'm side selling tea at the teashop- I needed this temp job until I found an actual full time job in my field of study.

"No! You're scum who doesn't deserve to work in this teashop!" she screamed running faster.

'Dammit! This is the best temp job I've had so far, and Amira is about to take it away from me. Why does this always happen to me? I've been fired after a few months from every temp job I've had because some co-worker decides he or she doesn't like me. Mabey it's the curse, or just dumb luck, either way I have to stop her from ruining everything.'

I had not planned on it happening but my frustration got the best of me and I could feel the change happening. In desperation, I ran into a closet so no one would notice me turning into a leopard, and luckily, this teashop doesn't have cameras so I wouldn't be caught by security. When I fully shifted, I was in my summer form- golden fur covered in black leopard spots (African leopard). The closet was a tight fit but I managed to maneuver my way out through the door I left open a crack. I then ran full speed through the hallway and caught up to Amira within ten seconds (she's a slow runner in heals) and pounced on her, she screamed landing on her stomach and tried to get out of my grasp but I wouldn't let her. Wiggling around under my large paws, she turned her body and stared up at me, noticeable fear running through her eyes. I could see in the reflection of her eyes my own pools of dark brown with golden streaks staring back at me.

Half of my body was pushed against hers and my paws were on her stomach; holding her down. I started to growl lowly keeping eye contact with her as I got up and moved my paws off her, daring her to move a muscle in the direction of Michael's office. Amira slowly got up and started crying, scared for her life; I could understand why she was so scared, after all, when standing up my head reaches her nose and Amira is like 5'9, and hell, if a carnivorous animal of that size was right in front of me I would be scared to. Amira started to back away from me in the direction of Michael's office, most likely to try to call animal patrol. I couldn't have that, so I just run up behind her and shoved her through the hallway towards the back door of the teashop. Once we were in front of the door, I chuffed and signaled for her to open it; hesitantly Amira opened it and walked out with me following her.

As soon as we entered the back of the teashop, I wasn't sure what to do- I just showed a human my other form, something I vowed never to do. 'What am I gonna do' I thought, then an idea came to me. I stalked towards her and as fast as I could manage without killing her, slammed my body onto hers making her fall. Before she could hit the ground I caught her with my large right paw, and swung her on to my back; she was unconscious, with her limbs hanging over the sides of my body. Making sure Amira was well secured on my back, I ran off to find her home. It wasn't that hard to find, I just had to follow the strong scent of her perfume. Once I got to her house, I deposited her on a hammock that was conveniently hanging in the back yard then ran back to the teashop to clock her out- I can't have her thinking this was all a dream when she wakes up, only to have our boss yell at her for leaving without signing out.

When I arrived at the back of the teashop, I sat down behind a dumpster and took deep breaths; trying to calm my frustration so I could shift back. I felt a calmness wash over me as I breathed deep, closing my eyes. I pictured my human form- big dark brown eyes with streaks of gold, brown wavy hair going down to my waist and my 5'4 stature with slight curves. When I opened my eyes I was in my human form, I quickly ran inside and clocked Amira out as well as myself. Once I was done with that, I ran back outside as fast as my legs could carry me and hid behind the dumpster again, looking for something to cover my nudity so I could walk back home. Thankfully, I ended up finding a large paper bag that could fit my body. I punctured three holes in the bag, two for my arms, and one for my head then carefully slipped the bag on and walked out in the direction of my apartment, taking alleyways and secret passages to avoid as many eyes as possible.

It's honestly too bad Amira didn't listen to me, the only thing wrong with her tea was that it was brewed for too long. I actually tried her combination of tea when I got home; it was very good when lightly brewed. And if you're wondering Amira didn't remember a thing when she woke up *thank god*

 **End of memory from teashop**

"You should be sorry," Amira said snidely before walking off. I don't mess with her anymore for obvious reasons, anyway I should get back to the present.

"Hey Mai, you're not seriously going to work with that guy are you?" Keshia asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" I answered back.

. . . . . . .

"Well, it's just you've been working here for a while and I've- no we- the whole tea shop crew (employee's that work here), have grown accustom to your chipper attitude. And even though we do not get to socialize much with each other, I do consider us to be friends." Keshia was shuffling her feet and staring at a stain on the floor she seems to find interesting.

Well . . . this is awkward. She's not usually like this- so shy. " Keshia, you knew from the beginning I wasn't planning on this job being permanent for me, and I'm sure the "crew" would be just fine without me. Besides, we can still hang out at my place whenever" _As long as it's not between 9 pm to 7 am._

"That would be great Mai! We could buy an s**t load of junk food and binge watch Doctor who or Sherlock all night than rave at the cleverness of it all!"

I chuckle at her ridiculousness while heading to the back door. "Yea, that sounds good. Anyway I have to get back to my apartment so I will see you later…" I said while walking out the door, waving good bye as I do.

It's around eight twenty-ish right know so I don't have time to stay and explain to Michael the reason why I'm leaving- I'll just leave him a message on his answering machine. It might be slightly rude to tell my former long term boss I'm resigning over a phone call, but I don't want to have to deal with his dramatics right now so close to nine at night. Besides, it's better I leave a phone call anyway to avoid his suspicions.

When I arrived at my apartment, I immediately check the time on my clock. 'Eight fifty, just enough time to get ready for my night shift'. I quickly ran to my room, pulled back the blue curtains and opened the glass doors I had previously installed. The glass doors are tinted with dark blue coloring and stand next to each other across from my bed with a light blue curtain hanging in front, and a metal balcony to walk on when you step outside. I had the doors and balcony installed in the first month of my curse to avoid being seen by humans in my cat form.

Before the installation, I almost got caught three times in my leopard form on the first month of being cursed- while trying to get outside from my apartment. The first, and second times happened when I slipped on a rug in the hallway, then slamming my body onto a wall and falling to the floor (Alerting the ten closest rooms to me of my accident) Both times I managed to run out the back door before being seen. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to escape so easily with the third incident. I had once again. . Slipped onto a rug and fell to the floor, but when I got up and tried to run out the back door (which had been open the other times) it was closed and locked. I could hear footsteps coming in my direction, and I started to panic. So, in my highly irrational state of mind I started banging my body against the door; which only caused the footsteps to move faster. Seriously fearing the outcome if I get caught I made one last attempt to ram the door down, and quickly scurried to the other side of the hall **(Sudds1998- The apartment has many turns and floors, the back door is on the first/bottom floor on the final turn, and the humans are on the second floor on the stairs that lead to the first/bottom floor)** to get a running start. The door caved easily under the pressure of my strength and flew across the parking lot landing on a fence. I ran across the parking lot without thinking and hid behind thick bush, then watched as minutes later people started to fill up the empty parking lot. I realised three things that month, first, Rugs are too dangerous to have around in an empty hallway _if you're a giant cat_ , second I needed to learn how to assess my surroundings A LOT better in the future, and third, I needed to make a more convenient way to get outside in my leopard form.

Anyway, when I finally did install my "cat door" I made sure the location was perfect for slinking out at night when I wanted to wonder the city, and my room was the perfect location. It was well hidden from sight by trees and on the only side of the apartment with no windows. (What a coincidence) After I open the "cat door" I strip out of my clothes and sit on my bed, waiting for the change to happen; it was now eight fifty nine. As soon as the clock struck nine I heard the first crack of my bones, followed by the intense pain I had become somewhat numb to over the years.

The first of my body to change was my hands, they bend awkwardly and melded together to form giant paws; my arms and legs snapped then elongated and black fur started to sprout all along the stretching flesh. My spinal cord fractured and re-aligned itself in a more curved shape- kind of like the curve you see on a cheetah's back, and my upper and lower torso grew bigger to support the muscle I felt developing along my body. A tail sprouted from by behind, long and covered in black fur, then my jaw dislocated and stretched into a snout with long sharp teeth that replaced my once human ones. When I was fully shifted, I was covered in black fur with barely noticeable brown spots, and dark brown eyes with golden streaks running through the iris like lightning. The eyes glow slightly in the dark and the pupils react to the smallest change in light.

I was laying on the bed in my large autumn form (Black Panther), slightly panting and trying to regain my sense of awareness. After a few minutes I hopped off the bed and walked through the open glass doors and stood on the balcony, staring down at the grassy yard. "I will never get used to this" I thought in my head as I jumped down from my perch. I started running straight, my intent to jump to the top of the building behind my apartment to avoid being seen by humans, after all, it may be nine at night but it isn't dark enough to stay hidden; even with my black fur. When I deemed my speed and distance to the building good enough, I jumped. Right about now you're probably thinking 'that's not possible! A leopard can't jump to the top of a building, especially in one bound', well guess what- I did and I landed gracefully while doing it.

'I got to say this is surreal' I thought to myself. I was bounding from rooftop to rooftop, staring at the beautiful sky above my head and the ground bellow my feet, and it felt as if I was flying. The lights of Tokyo became brighter as the night grew darker, and just when I was about to jump onto another rooftop I spotted Naru and the gang. Normally I would not get too close to humans in this form, let alone my SPR family- if they ended up spotting me I would never be able to look them in the eye again without feeling guilty with myself for not telling them. I mean, for the love of god! They're my friends and they would never hurt me, in fact I am almost certain they would help me; the only thing stopping me from telling them is the irrational fear of them well . . . fearing me.

Moving on from my irrational ramblings, I jump down from the moderately high building as silently as possible and hide in a dark alleyway (how ironic) and listen into their conversation. "Hey Naru, about this case- where is it? And what's it about?" I think it was Bou- Chan who asked. Naru just looked at him Blankley then responded.

"The case in question is located in the farthest ends of Tokyo at an old bar called 'Dub step'. The owner 'Akira Daichi' contacted me a week ago requesting help. As for the details, Daichi informed me that the activity began with simple things- such as CD's being relocated from their original place or strange noises being heard when someone's alone. Than grew more violent, with glass bottles being throne across the room, or his singers being pushed off stage by an invisible force. However-"

"-But Naru, those instances sound human caused." Bou-Chan said looking confused. "Monk's got a point there Naru, it's most likely a kid wanting to mess with people for laughs and giggles; it hardly seems like something you would take on as a case." Ayako responded looking equally as confused.

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was getting to that- before you interrupted" I just giggled at his Naruness which in leopard form sounded like a gurgled growl. (And before you ask, yes Naru heard it) "What was that?" Naru asked looking around. "What was what?" responded Yashura. "Nothing . . . I must have imagined it" Naru looked around again and his eyes made contact with my own. He was staring at me not really moving, unless you count eye smoldering as movement. If I had to guess, I'd say my body is invisible in the dark alley (due to my black fur) and my eyes (being slightly luminescent) are giving away my hiding place. Which means, what Naru is essentially seeing are floating eye balls in the dark. (So ironic!)

I closed my eyes deciding I didn't like his eye smoldering . . . or the fact that he could easily locate me with a flash light. I just focused my hearing and listened to him walking back to the group. "Hey Naru what were you looking at?" Asked Yashura- I think. I still had my eyes closed. "Nothing," was his blunt reply. "It must have been something? What are not telling us" Monk said. His question was answered with silence.

"Going back to our conversation before, the only thing that concerns me about this case are the numerous messages the ghost left. Daichi said it all started last week, two of his female staff; Embrey and Kim were on stage to set up for a performance, when they saw writing on a wall that said, " _WE SEE YOU_ ". At first they thought it was a harmless prank by some teenager, so they ignored it and washed it away. However, as the days went on, more and more phrases were found- each one written on the same place as the previous and in the same handwriting; becoming more personal than the next. Until, the day before Daichi contacted me- a phrase was found in blood, saying " _HE WILL DIE_ " and then later that same afternoon a singer Daichi hired, died on stage from unknown causes. Up until know, Daichi has been updating me on the phrases found on stage- and so far there have been ten threatening messages found each morning, and one death threat found this afternoon. This is why we are starting this case tomorrow morning at 8:00 Am. Pack at least one weeks' worth of clothing and be at SPR at six Am to pack up equipment."

"If this is such an urgent case, than why hadn't you started earlier?" Masako asked.

"I needed to gather information on how the spirit behaves without strangers being around to alter its behaviour, so I set up cameras to monitor the spiritual activity of the stage. For a full week I have been watching the messages being written and can confirm they were the work of a spirit. At precisely midnight for a full week, the cameras would pick up on temperature drops and an increase of energy- followed by a gooey substance leaking from the wall around an hour later. By the time it's five in the morning, the gooey substance would be formed into a message."

I have been slowly following them in the shadows as they spoke, and honestly, the case seems very interesting. However, a few things are bothering me. Why did the spirit switch its threats from staff members to an outsider? And why kill him? As I reminisced about these questions another one formed. How was I supposed to help with this case without being seen?

. . . . DAMIT!

Ahh, what ever I'll manage somehow. I stalk away from the group and head home where about an hour later I'm debriefed about the case again over the answering machine.

 _ **Sudds1998- Viewers you have to help me! I have angered a certain Narcissist during our last argument while you were reading.**_

 _ **Sudds1998- What did I do? I hid Mai away somewhere because he insulted my muffins.**_

 ** _Naru- SUDDS19998! WHERE ARE YOU!_**

 ** _Sudds1998- What's happening? I am currently hiding in my closet texting you with my phone._**

 ** _Sudds1998- *Ring Ring Ring* A crap . . . that would be Naru._**

 ** _Sudds1998- Okay, I don't have much time before he locates me- when you comment tell me what I should do because I have no idea._**

 ** _Sudds1998- See you next chapter, and please review to save my life!_**


End file.
